World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 1: Ethan's Extravagant Extravaganza
World Tour 2: To the Ends of the Earth Part 1: Ethan's Extravagant Extravaganza is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, RigsRigsrigs10918 and Disneydude15. Premise Ethan challenges Team Gamma in his own version of hide-and-seek. Plot Part One (Scenes from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Last time, Cooler and friends encounter the next generation of Puppy fiends called the Neo Devil Dogs. In an attempt to stop the Devil Dog Quartet from wreaking havoc on Poundsville, Jayden tries to reason with them. Unfortunately, the Devil Dog Quartet wouldn't and tried several attempts to get away. Jayden: Look, you don't need to invade Poundsville. Narrator: And even though the gang captured the Four Devil Dogs, it was all for nothing. Ethan: Eat EMP! (Ethan uses a remote to send an electromagnetic pulse to short circuit the cage, and free the Devil Dogs.) Darius: When I get my hands on you idiots, you'll be wishing you've never been born! Narrator: And with the Devil Dogs escaping with their lives, and Gamma's Machinations out of commission, what is their master plan? Gamma: Split up and find those Devil Dogs! Narrator: Stay tuned and find out. (Scene blacks out, and the scene changes to a park, where team Gamma think about what to do next.) Darius: That little brat must be around here somewhere. Tony: Darius, a PoundRaizer like you shouldn't use such venomous words on a pup younger than you, even if the pup is a devil dog. Darius: We were this close into figuring out who their boss is, if those dumb Devil Dogs didn't destroy the cage. Gamma: I'll admit, that Ethan was more troublesome, he tried to put up a fight and he shorted out most of my machinery as well as Howler's inventions thanks to him. Darius: But the next time we face him or any of the Devil Dogs, we'll be ready. But, worry not, we'll find him and his colleagues. (Lowly) And heaven help them if we do. Gamma: Still... We must stay cautious. (They see a puppy dressed like a hippie, as he looks at a lava lamp.) Darius: Is that one of those hipsters? Gamma: That's hippie, Darius. Darius: I know what a hippie is, Sensei. (Approaches the hippy puppy) Excuse me, little fellow. (The hippie puppy notices Darius.) Hippie Pup: Yes...? Huh. Scotland called. They want their plaid back. Darius: But I'm not wearing plaid... and neither are you. Hippie Pup: Don't flip your wig out, dude. I'm just resting after four nights of watching TV. Darius: Oh. My apologies, little fellow. Can I get you something to eat? Hippie Pup: Thanks, but I already had lunch. (Tony walks up to the hippie puppy and gently scratches his ears, causing the hippie puppy to relax.) Tony: You're such a cute fella. I love puppies like you. Hippie Pup: No kidding? (removes His glasses.) I hope I can reconcile with my friends. Tony: We can help you out. What's your name? Hippie Pup: Thanks for asking. To my musical colleagues, I'm known as Seymour of the Sixties. Tony: We'll help you out, Seymour, right guys? Darius: Precisely. Jayden: So, Seymour, what kind of instrument can you play? Seymour: The sitar. Jayden: Cool. Gamma: (Whispering) Darius, may I have a word with you? Darius: Of course. (Gamma and Darius hide in a bush.) Gamma: (Whispering) Darius, does that puppy look familiar to you? Darius: Get current. This is the 21st Century. (Gamma facepalms.) Gamma: (Whispering, impatiently) I know this is the 21st century. What I mean to say is that I want you to take a closer look at that pup and see if he bears any resemblance to (shows a picture of Ethan) him. Darius: Hmm.... (check the picture and Seymour back and forth.) No resemblance. Gamma: I really wish that Devil Dog didn't ruin My cybernetic Eye. Darius: Well, Since that Devil Dog used that powerful of an Electromagnetic pulse, Your machinery is probably shut down. so, You might have to replace all of Your machines. Gamma: Hmm.... you got me on that. I'll ask Howler to do just the job. But, for now, let's keep an eye on Seymour. Darius: OK, but we must be double sure. (To Seymour) Do you have any friends? Seymour: Yes. (shows a picture, and they see Seymour with a kitten wearing 70s clothes and inline skates, a kitten wearing 80's clothes, and a puppy wearing Grunge clothes.) They're Stacy of the seventies, Edwin of the eighties, and my girlfriend, Natalie of the nineties. Gamma and Darius: Well, that's nice. Gamma: (Whispering to Darius) Looks normal to me. Darius: Yeah. Gamma: (To Seymour) Excuse me, but you haven't seen someone named Ethan, do you? Seymour: Who? (Gamma shows a picture of Ethan.) Seymour: Hey, that's the same guy that pushed me when he was running to the mall! Gamma: Ah ha! Then the last place he must be seen at is the Poundsville Mall! Tony: Seymour, we'll help you find your friends if you can help us capture Ethan. Seymour: Very well. (As Seymour and the others arrive at the mall's entrance...) Darius: That's why. Seymour: So, this Ethan guy's from the future? Gamma: Yes. He is one of the members of the Devil Dog Quartet. Seymour: Why would a barber shop quartet from the future come to this time? Gamma: No, no. I don't mean THAT quartet, Seymour. What I mean to say is that they are four Devil Dogs who will stop at nothing at wreaking havoc on Poundsville. Darius: Seven others like Ethan once tried to cause the extinction of cats, but it was averted. Seymour: What?! If that rogue dog so much as hurt any of my bandmates.... Darius: Don't worry, Seymour. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to your friends. (Ethan is heard laughing. He is then seen sitting in the doorway in a green color and staticy.) Ethan: I invite you to try. I already got to your friends, hippie. Soon, you'll share their fate. Seymour: You won't get away with this, Ethan! Ethan: Oh, I can and I will. (Darius' eyes turn red with rage.) Darius: You are so in trouble when I get my paws on you. Ethan: IF you can get your paws on me. A fellow Devil Dog like you shouldn't shoot his or her mouth open, traitor. Darius: Traitor?! I didn't want to be associated with that bloodthirsty dictator anyway! (Darius was about to charge at Ethan when Gamma and Tony grab him.) Gamma: Hold it, Darius. We can't be hasty. besides, He's a hologram. Ethan: Your cybernetic friend is right. I did have some difficulty with some of the classless staff.... Gamma: Now, wait a minute. I told you before that I did not, repeat not, put electrical charges on that cage. Besides, someone else must have done it. Ethan: I was referring to the mall guards, You anti-social Android. (flashback to a heavily cloaked Ethan taking down Three Security guards.) and I didn't break a sweat. Gamma: Obvious. Ethan: And once I completely invade this mall, it will become a Shangri-La for dogs like me. An ideal city, where any and all dogs will be freed from the chains of Their human Slave-drivers. Seymour: What's a Shangri-La? Darius: Not unless we find you! Ethan: Hmph. I guess you do lack vision. not caring about the needs of other dogs like Me. Darius: Don't sass me, young pup. Ethan: I also added the precaution of evicting everyone inside the mall. so, that I'll do some renovating without any interruptions... except your three friends, that is. and once I turn this mall into an ideal dreamscape-- (Notices the others play a game of go fish.) Wha-- I'm not done! Darius: Sorry. We got bored from you blabbing your mouth. Ethan: Rude... and I hope you expire from boredom. Darius: Okay, where is your real body because I just about had enough of your smart mouth. Ethan: My mouth doesn't have a mind of its own, and I'll assume you don't have a mind either. Well, my time's just about up. We'll reopen in six months. until then, enjoy life! (Ethan's hologram disappears. Darius gets out his cards.) Darius: I'll show that little brat who doesn't have a mind! (Darius rushes toward the doors of the mall.) Ethan's Voice: (through the megaphone.) Sorry, but the doors are locked up, so you can't break in. Darius: Oh no? (Darius grabs a rock.) Darius: Watch this. (Darius was about to throw the rock.) Gamma: Darius, no! Darius: What?! Seymour: What if that glass is bullet-proof? Darius: What do you guys mean? The mall is shut, there might be people inside and how else are we going to get inside? (Darius throws the rock at the glass entrance, but the rock is deflected, and hits Gamma's stomach.) Gamma: Hmph. Just as I thought. The glass must be bullet-proof. Darius: What if the glass isn't glass-cutter-proof? Gamma: Everyone, check and see if we have any glass cutters. (Igor pulls out a glass cutter.) Igor: You mean this thingy? Gamma: Yes, Igor. (Uses the glass cutter and cuts the glass successfully.) Ta da! (Darius and the others go in.) Darius: Okay. Now to find Ethan. (Just then, the group encounters clones of Ethan.) Gamma: You've got to be kidding me! Ethan Clones: Can you guess which one is the real me? Jayden: Ummm... Ethan Clones: Better think quick! There's a time limit. Gamma: Don't panic, everyone. We'll have to split up to go after each clone. That way, it'll make things quicker for us to find the real Ethan. I'd I.D. him faster, but without my cybernetics... TJ: Will you shut up about your cybernetics and start chasing him already?! Gamma: Pfft. Whatever, beanstalk neck. (The group begins to split up and chase the clones. Seymour and Tony tackle a couple of Ethan clones.) Ethan's Voice: Ha ha ha ha ha! Let's see you try to get me without your cheat codes! Gamma: Our cheat codes? TJ: I think he means your cybernetics. Gamma: I know what he means, moron! You don't need to be obvious. TJ: (To Gamma) No one asked you to shout! (Gamma lunges at one of the clones.) Gamma: Gotcha! Now you'll pay for malfunctioning me, you little brat! Ethan's voice: An android like you has no right to cause physical harm, much less say something so heartless to a living thing. (the clone becomes a scarecrow) Gamma: What the?! (TJ starts laughing at Gamma.) TJ: Who's the idiot now? (Gamma shoves a sign in TJ's mouth) Gamma: Shut up, beanstalk. (Meanwhile, Tony and Seymour are still holding down the clones.) Tony: Do you think we got the right one, Seymour? Seymour: I don't know. Ethan's Voice: Did you really think I'd let you capture me that easily? I only wanted to see how you dealt with my droids. Tony: Seymour, we've got to do something! Seymour: Lemme think! Hmm... Ah! I need my electric guitar. Tony: Your guitar? Where can we find your guitar? Seymour: Follow me! (Tony follows Seymour to a music store, where They see Natalie guarding the store.) Seymour: Natalie! Natalie: Intruder detected. (She attacks the group. But, Seymour avoids Her attacks and reaches His guitar. And plays a powerful riff, knocking out Natalie. Good. Now to get to That Devil Dog. (Races to an electronics store, where Ethan is waiting.) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Ethan Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma Category:Fan Made Story Arc Episodes